Jealous
by ShiroyukiKaji
Summary: Culture Festival. Takakuro and a little of KagaKuro!


Kuroko stared at a certain boy from his seat at the corner of the room.

It was Shutoku's annual school culture festival and Kuroko thought of visiting with his light from Seirin, Kagami.

They were having their lunch at a café that was organised by Midorima's class.

"Oi, Kuroko. Do you actually plan on just drinking that?" Kagami, who was sitting in front of him, said and pointed at the cup in his hand.

Kuroko took a sip from his cup and nodded. "Yes, it's more than enough," he took a peek at the boy across the room, who was serving customers efficiently. The thought of his cup of vanilla milkshake was specially made for him by the boy made the bluenette smile with the straw still in his mouth.

Kagami raised up his hand to order. "You really should eat something other than just drinking milkshakes all day. Come to my house for dinner tonight. I'll cook for you," he offered without looking at Kuroko as his eyes were on the menu.

Kuroko knew that Kagami was worried about his health. "I'll take you up with the offer then. Thank you, Kagami-kun," he accepted which made Kagami sigh in relief.

A familiar voice could be heard after the sigh. "How may I take your order?"

"Uwah! Midorima!" exclaimed Kagami, shocked.

Beside them, stood a tall green-haired boy in a waiter uniform like the other students around them. He pushed his glasses up with his taped finger.

"Ah, it's you. Tell me what you need quickly, I don't have time for you," he took out his pen and notebook from his breast pocket, prepared to take Kagami's order.

"Why do I get a different treatment than the others?" Kagami grumbled softly but gave Midorima his orders anyway. "Give me all of these and these," he pointed at the menu with his index finger.

The green-haired boy was not surprised by his orders as he already knew about the redhead's appetite.  
"Is that all?" he looked up from his notebook and asked.

"This too," Kagami picked up the menu to show Midorima the food that he wanted.

Kuroko was not paying any attention when Kagami ordered his food, but instead his attention was fully on the raven-haired boy that he had been staring since he entered the cafe. He was serving a few female students.

"Kazu-chan! Over here!" Kuroko's ears twitched a little when someone called the boy's name so very intimately.

"Ah! Yes, my lady?" Takao bowed, smiling playfully at the girl who called for him which made her blush madly. She could not look into his eyes for a second but she brought up her courage to look at him anyway.

Slowly holding up her cellphone, she asked, "Can we... Take a photo together?"

...

The bluenette hoped hard that he would reject.

"Sure!" Takao agreed immediately without thinking twice and went to stand beside the girl. He bent down so that he could be at the same height as the girl since she was sitting on a chair. He rested his chin on her shoulders, gave his most dazzling smile and the shot was taken.

They were close. Too close.

The sight of just their hair touching was already unpleasant but his chin on her shoulders?

Kuroko put his palm on his chest and clenched his white and blue striped V-neck T-shirt.

_What is this feeling?_

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko turned his head to the person who called his name, snapping back into attention. "Yes—" A creampuff was stuffed into his mouth before he could answer.

Shocked, he looked at the redhead with his fork pointing at him. Food were piled up on their table already.

"What is wrong with you today? Are you sick?" Kagami stretched his arm forward to place his palm on the blue-haired boy's forehead. "You don't seem like you have a cold..." he said, slowly removing his palm from Kuroko's forehead.

"I'm fine," said Kuroko.

"You sure? You know we can always go back anytime, right?" Kagami said and started stuffing food into his mouth. "Just let me finish this in a second," he said with his mouth full.

Kuroko was grateful for his concern and gentleness. The weight in his chest felt like it was lifted off. "Please take your time, Kagami-kun. I'm fi—" he tried to give him assurance but his sentence was cut off by a piece of pancake covered in vanilla syrup.

It was shove into his mouth by Kagami. Again.

He blinked. "This tastes unexpectedly good," he said while slowly chewing it. "But please stop doing that, Kagami-kun," he continued after swallowing the pancake.

Kagami laughed. "Vanilla's your favourite, isn't it?" Kagami said while poking at another piece of the pancake from his plate with his fork. "If you don't want me to shove it into your mouth again like just now, then eat,"

"But you'll be hungry,"

"I can order more," Kagami snorted.

A smile spread across Kuroko's face. Kagami raised an eyebrow and stared at Kuroko. "What?"

Still smiling, Kuroko ate the pancake off Kagami's fork before answering, "It's nothing,"

Kagami grinned in satisfaction by Kuroko's obedience.

He then handed Kuroko the fork and opened his mouth. "Ah," he said, waiting for Kuroko to feed him.

The bluenette chuckled and poked the pancake with the fork.

His wrist was suddenly gripped by someone before he could feed Kagami and ate the pancake off his fork. His blue expressionless eyes widened and was filled with surprise.

_Takao-kun?_

"Sorry, Kagami, but I need to talk to Tecchan," he pulled Kuroko out of his seat and walked away before Kagami could even respond.

"I'll be heading out for a while, Shin-chan," he said under his breath when he passed by Midorima.

The glasses boy said nothing and stood aside so that he was not in Takao's way.

Still gripping him tightly, Takao led him to the rooftop and locked the door behind them.

"It hurts, Takao-kun,"

Takao, still in his waiter uniform, turned to look at Kuroko.

"What are you doing?" frowning, he let go of Kuroko's wrist.

Kuroko rubbed his wrist with his other hand and stared at Takao. "The same goes back to you, Takao-kun," he replied monotonously.

"Haa? I don't remember doing anything wrong,"

"You did,"

"Then tell me what is it!" Takao snapped. He covered his eyes with his palm and turned his back to Kuroko.

It was Kuroko's first time witnessing Takao's patience snapped. _The unpleasant feeling is back again_, he thought to himself while looking down at his feet, clenching his fists by his sides.

"You took a photo with a girl," Kuroko's reply was soft and silent, but it was loud enough for Takao to hear.

"And that was wrong?! his back still to him.

Kuroko could not seem to explain what is it, but he knew that he hated the feeling that had been lingering in his chest for a while now.

"You're right, it's not. Maybe it's just me, but you were too close with her,"

"..."

Silence.

No one said a word for a while until Takao opened his mouth again.

"... Tecchan... Could it be that you're jealous?" he asked and turned to Kuroko.

_Jealous?_

Kuroko turned to unlock the door. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm heading back to Kagami-kun. Please excuse m—" he was interrupted by Takao's arms that were snaking around his waist from behind, stopping him from leaving. Before Kuroko could say anything, Takao held his chin up and pressed his lips against his.

Kuroko did not resist but returned the kiss instead. He couldn't help it, he had been craving for his touch ever since he came to Shutoku. Takao, who felt the same, plunged his tongue into Kuroko's mouth, taking everything that the boy offered gladly, replenishing his own hunger.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever and Kuroko was the one who broke the kiss first. He kept his face hidden by looking down. "Tecchan," Takao leaned forward again, urging him to look up and kissed him passionately on the lips again.

Takao then pulled away to kiss his neck. He chuckled when Kuroko struggled to escape from his kisses. "Don't run, Tecchan!" he hugged Kuroko tighter in his arms.

It took a lot of effort, but he managed to stop teasing Kuroko. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he buried his face into Kuroko's shoulders and said nothing more.

Kuroko thought he should respond to his apology but Takao looked up before he could say anything. "But to think that Tecchan is jealous!" he said, his grin was wider than usual.

"I'm not,"

"You sounded like Shin-chan there!" Takao laughed. Kuroko realised at that moment that Takao's laughter was like music to his ears.

Takao kissed the bluenette lightly on his flushed cheeks before continuing, "But I am. Did you know that?"

He tried reasoning with Takao. "Kagami-kun was just concern about my diet,"

Takao's hair tickled Kuroko's face as he shook his head slowly. "But seeing you being fed was just too much," he said quietly, sounding sad. It pained Kuroko to hear him like that. "And plus, he asked you to feed him! Don't you think that Kagami went overboard?!" Takao pouted and went to his normal self before Kuroko could even comfort him.

Kuroko turned to Takao in his arms to look at him. He reached his hands out and cupped Takao's face to lower his head to his. He gently pecked Takao on the cheek.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically, his blue eyes meeting a pair of black eyes filled with amusement as he looked up at the raven-haired boy.

Takao grabbed his hand and slowly removed it from his face. "Not on the lips?" he teased the bluenette.

Kuroko looked down at his feet again for a moment and blushed. "... We'll continue this when we get home tonigh—" he paused, as if he remembered something important. "Ah, I promised to have dinner at Kagami-kun's tonight."

"Don't go, Tecchan," Takao said as he nuzzled into Kuroko's neck.

"It tickles, Takao-kun,"

"It does?"

"Yes,"

"Then..." Takao started licking and trailing Kuroko's jaw line with his tongue playfully.

"T-Takao-kun—"

"I'll feed you properly tonight," he whispered dangerously into the bluenette's ear. "So don't go,"

* * *

**A/N : First of all, thank you to those who finish reading this and I apologise if it wasn't to your liking! *bows in apology* This was my first attempt of KagaKuro fluff (even though it was just a little =w=) This might actually have a chapter 2 too, since I did this based on Kuroko's POV I thought I should make a Takao ver too but I'm not sure yet. So yeah! Have a good day!**


End file.
